Barbecue
Be the reason someone smiles today -Anonymous By Ivy When one dragon smiles, it lights up the world Barbecue is a young SkyWing who loves to cook. He also likes to, you guessed it, barbecue! (He is my entry for The Summer OC contest, coding by QE1) HE'S UP FOR ADOPTION BUT IF YOU ADOPT HIM PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I MIGHT WANT TO TAKE HIM BACK AT SOME POINT. MOST LIKELY NOT, BUT JUST BE AWARE. __TOC__ A P P E A R A N C E Barbecue has red-orange scales that tilt toward red, yellow eyes, and copper underscales. Around his eyes there are pale pink circles, and his wings are more orange than red. His horns are slightly shorter than normal for a SkyWing and gold, and he is very slender. He wears a headband with a small spatula on it. P E R S O N A L I T Y Barbecue is a very chipper little dragonet. He is very positive and loving, especially towards his passion, cooking. He loves to sit out in the sun and invent new recipes to try out on his family. His little tantrums now and then often happen further and further apart, his last tantrum being a little over 3 months ago. S T R E N G T H S CREATIVITY Barbecue is very creative, having invented his own recipes. He loves to create and invent. His own parents have said that he is truly an inventor in the field of food. THOUGHTFULNESS Barbecue puts a lot of thought into his food. He thinks that it is very important to have a solid cooking plan. W E A K N E S S E S SIZE There is nothing wrong with being small, but for Barbecue, it is annoying. Why? Because he cannot reach some of the ingredients he needs! SELF-ESTEEM Barbecue is usually quite proud of himself, but when someone insults or doesn't like his cooking, he gets mad at himself. H I S T O R Y Barbecue's years of life have followed a family tradition. In the first year of life, his parents tried to find his talents and every year after that they gave him a small gift to represent his gift. HATCHING TO HIS FIRST HATCHING DAY Finding his gift Barbecue hatched bathed in moonlight. He immediately heard his parents say, "We must find his gift." He was unsure what they meant. A couple weeks later, his parents decided they would begin trying to discover their son's gift. Barbecue's mother was a musician, and his father a warrior. So they decided to try those first. In the music room, Barbecue listened and seemed to like it. But when his mother gave him a drum, the sound that came out of it was anything but music. They ruled that out quickly. Next, he was taken to the arena to test his fighting skill. A dummy dragon was placed in front of him. His father whispered, "Attack!" but Barbecue simply shook his head and ran forward to hug the fake dragon. That was ruled out. His parents did not know what to try next. They sat around pondering what to try next. Suddenly, his father realized he was missing. They searched the castle until they came to the kitchen. Suddenly, the door opened. Barbecue stepped out, holding a piece of meat. He ripped it in two and said, "Twy it! Twy it!" His parents ate it and then they knew. Their son's gift was cooking. FIRST HATCHING DAY TO SECOND Receiving his first present "Happy birthday to you!" Barbecue sat at his dining table, staring longingly at the cake in front of him. His parents were singing, and he just wanted the song to end so he could dig into his cake. Finally, it ended, and he dove on his cake. It was delicious! But he didn't make it. He was not a baker, he was a chef! He still loved it, as it was strawberry, his favourite. Once the cake was finished, it was time for the family tradition. The giving of a skill-related gift. Barbecue ripped open his first present ever to see a necklace with an ornamental chef's hat. He said, "Mommy, I loooooove it!" he said, and gave both his mom and dad a hug. From those days on, he always wore the chef's hat necklace wherever he went. G A L L E R Y 01A708D9-ED59-41F3-A71D-45B7C38AABB9.png|Tysm Piggyxl! forbbq.png|By Ivyfrost SkyWingBase.png|SkyWing lineart by Joy Ang SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platy T R I V I A * Barbecue actually prefers cooking food to his namesake, barbecuing it. * His parents have names that relate to their profession, too. Wildfires are masters of destruction, and sparks are almost peaceful. *This bean's a tiny Hufflechef Q U O T E S *''"It's Barbecue time!"'' -Barbecue when he enters the kitchen *''"2-4-6-8 What do we appreciate? COOKING! COOKING! YEAH!"'' -Barbecue at school talking about how much he loves cooking *''"Mommy, Daddy! HI HI HI!"'' -After first day of school *''"This is my special respie for yumminess! It involves candy."'' *''"Guesssss what? PICKLES!"'' -Barbecue likes pickles *''"This is the BEST DAY EVERRRRR!"'' {| Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (LeafTheRainWingHealer)